enciclopediaagrestefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Son of bitch, i'm in loberra!
Son of bitch, i'm in loberra! (em português Estou em Loberra filho da puta!) é uma música da dupla ReoL que causou muita polêmica por ter uma letra ofensiva e que desrespeita as mulheres de loberra. Letra em inglês (original) the people (4x) party people (2x) Let's go. people say I do not pay, I'm a bad character for children (let's bitch) fuck you i'm in loberra and everything you say is good ,all you do is released. takes in the ass fuck I am fuck, I have millions in my account ,and the best is I ... i'm in loberra Yeah! the girls sexy looks like angel , but are all sluts! she's fuck wiggles Yeah! let's go girls on the three. one! Two! Three! wiggle bitch wiggle wiggle bitch wiggle wiggle bitch wiggle son of bitch! hey my name is reice my fuck in you mouth you will enjoy come on slut, 'll leave your tail roast , yeah! I'll fuck you, I'II , I'll fuck you Hey guy take it easy. go fuck yourself I'm in loberra,all corner or say I do succeed My name is olfire I arrived at the party very crazy already with his pants down the girls climbed into countertop e talked -hey sluts look at who you want to give! yes! the orgy rolled loose! yes! the mines stayed crazy! yes! today I'll fuck! I want the police beat here!, Here has marijuana, teens, ecstasies, sluts, married women, sluts . shut up! -Shit! - Hey cop you okay? - Yes!, you said he had marijuana,teens,sluts? - did my duty! - he is too crazy! - ok!, you is trapped! - my rocking bother you? i'm in loberra son of bitch! letra em Português (traduzido pela Nacmusic.com) as pessoas (4x) pessoas da festa! (2x) Vamos. as pessoas dizem que eu não presto, eu sou um mau caráter para as crianças (cadela vamos) foda-se eu estou em loberra e tudo que você diz é bom, tudo que você faz é liberada. toma no cu porra eu sou foda, eu tenho milhões na minha conta, eo melhor é que eu ... Estou em loberra Yeah! as garotas sensuais parece anjo, mas são todas putas! ela é foda mexe sim! vamos meninas em três. um! Dois! Três! mexer mexer cadela mexer mexer cadela mexer cadela mexer filho de puta! Ei meu nome é Reice minha porra em sua boca você vai desfrutar venha puta, vou deixar o seu rabo todo assado! yeah! Eu vou te foder, vou, eu vou te foder. Hey cara vá com calma. vá se foder eu estou em loberra, todo que eu canto ou faço vira sucesso! Meu nome é olfire cheguei na festa muito louco já com as calças abaixadas as garotas subiu bancada e falou. -Ei putas olhar para quem você quer dar! sim! a orgia rolou solta! sim! as minas ficou louco! sim! hoje eu vou foder! Quero que a polícia bata aqui!, Aqui tem maconha, adolescentes, êxtases, vagabundas, as mulheres casadas, vagabundas. -cale-se! -Merda! - Hey policial está bem? - Sim, você disse que tinha maconha, adolescentes, vadias? - Fiz o meu dever! - Ele é muito louco! - Ok, você está preso! - Meu Gingado te incomoda? (Estou em loberra filho da puta!)